


One Piece PETs: Musicians of Bremen

by moonlitinuyasha1985, XFangHeartX



Series: One Piece PETs [225]
Category: Die Bremer Stadtmusikanten | The Town Musicians of Bremen (Fairy Tale), One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Gen, Musicians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 09:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8662252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: SHs walk with a group of animals; based off of the color spread from ch. 604 of One Piece. Takes place post-timeskip.





	

**One Piece PETs: Animal March**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This long-running series belongs to Ze Great Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

Music filled the air, as well as the sounds of animals. And people.

 

The Straw Hat Pirates to be more precise.

 

Marching along with them were a couple singing animals, including the Musicians of Bremen.

 

"What were the odds?" Usopp asked. "You run into something new every day in the New World, it seems!"

 

"Tell me about it," agreed Nami; she was currently sitting sidesaddle on Chopper's back.

 

Why was she, you ask?

 

Just because.

 

Luffy was eating his bento lunch that Sanji had prepared for him. That way, he wouldn't complain of hunger.

 

"Thanks, Sanji!"

 

"Anything not to hear your stomach rumbling."

 

Because a fed Luffy was a happy Luffy.

 

    As the Straw Hats strolled along, the animals entranced them with their melodious voices. Brook, being the musician he was, couldn't help joining in.

 

"Gotta say, this is relaxing." Sanji noted.

 

"For once, something we agree on," Zoro admitted.

 

"Hm, hm," Robin chuckled, "It's nice, isn't it?"

 

"Yup!" Franky answered. "I'd say it's SUPER relaxing!"

 

"Amen, Franky!" Usopp piped up.

 

Blizzard yawned as he walked along with everyone.

 

 _"Whatever you say,"_ he spoke, _"I'm just glad to be out."_

 

The animals continued their song, and the Straw Hats walked along with them.

 

"So, how long until we reach Bremen?" Luffy asked.

 

"Hopefully not long," Nami replied.

 

"Okay," Luffy spoke.

 

Brook continued singing along with the animals and Blizzard smiled as he trotted alongside him.

 

 _"This is nice,"_ he noted, _"Good music and friends."_

 

"You said it, buddy," Luffy agreed, "Plus, good food, too!"

 

 _"Also that."_ Blizzard added.

 

"Speaking of which," Luffy started, "hey, Sanji! Can I have another lunchbox?"

 

"Sure, Luffy," Sanji answered, tossing another lunchbox over to Luffy, "Here you go."

 

"Thanks!"

 

With that, Luffy began to dig in.

 

"Are we at Bremen yet?" Chopper asked. "My feet are getting tired."

 

 _"We're here."_ one cat answered.

 

"Already?" Luffy asked.

 

 _"Yup,"_ a Rooster answered, _"Just up ahead."_

 

The Straw Hats spotted a nearby city, which had music coming from it.

 

"Wow...!" whispered Chopper. "Amazing!!"

 

"This is my kind of town!" exclaimed Brook. "Yohohoho!"

 

As expected, the Straw Hats were welcomed by the townspeople, despite the fact that they were pirates.

 

"Welcome to Bremen!" the mayor greeted. "Please enjoy your stay!"

 

"We sure will!" Luffy grinned. "C'mon guys!!"

 

The Straw Hats and the singing animals walked through town. They enjoyed the sights, the good food, and of course, the music.

 

"Such a lively city." Robin noted.

 

"You bet it is!" Luffy replied. "I can see why you wanted to come here!"

 

 _"We told you!"_ said one of the zebra.

 

 _  
"Thanks for bringing us here!"_ one of the cats piped up. _"We appreciate it!"_

 

 _"You're welcome!"_ replied Blizzard.

 

They soon reached the Town Square, where the Musicians of Bremen gathered.

 

 _  
"Ready, guys?"_ one of the zebras asked. _"5, 6, 7, 8!"_

 

The animals began singing in harmony and everyone smiled as they watched them.

 

"They're good," Usopp commented, "You can tell they really rehearsed."

 

"Yup," concurred Chopper, "Oh, look! Brook's joining them!"

 

The reindeer doctor was correct, for Brook was indeed joining the Musicians of Bremen.

 

"Yeah!" Luffy cheered. "Sing, Brook!"

 

Blizzard howled in agreement.

 

Brook sang his heart out...not that he had one to begin with.

 

"Yohohohoho~!"

 

    Anyway, as Brook and the Musicians sang, more people gathered around. The children were mesmerized by the melody. Some even got up very close, but Brook and the animals didn't mind. They were just happy to have an audience.

 

"Woo hoo!" one of the children cheered.

 

"Sing! Sing!!" cheered a little girl.

 

"Don't stop!" a little boy exclaimed. "Keep singing!"

 

That's just what they did.

 

They sang even as the sun set beyond the horizon.

 

 _'I'm happy we came here.'_ thought Brook. _'So happy, I could die laughing...although I'm already dead.'_

 

At any rate, they finished their song. The audience broke out in loud applause.

 

"Bravo! Bravo!"

 

"Encore!"

 

Luffy was heard whistling.

 

"Way to go, Brook!" Usopp cheered. "You were on fire!!"

 

"Yohohohoho!!!" Brook laughed. "You're too kind!"

 

 _'This was a good day,'_ Brook mentally noted, _'A very good day, indeed.'_

 

Afterwards, the Straw Hats had to take their leave.

 

"Thanks for having us!" Nami called.

 

"It was our pleasure!" the mayor replied as he waved. "Come back anytime!"

 

"Will do!" Luffy told him. "Thanks, again!"

 

They were far away from the town, subsequently.

 

"That was fun," Robin spoke.

 

"I agree," Chopper conceded, "We should do it, again!"

 

"Totally," Luffy added, "What do you think, Brook?"

 

"I'm all for it!" Brook answered. "Yohohohoho!!"

 

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> Originally titled "Animal March", but I decided to change the name.


End file.
